A conventional computer is an assembly of parts or components. For example, a conventional computer typically includes a variety of components installed in a housing (e.g., a frame, a case, etc.). Such components may include a motherboard, memory and one or more media drives. Often, a media drive is seated in a drive tray where the drive and tray assembly can be readily inserted into, or removed from, a housing. As described herein, various exemplary drive tray features can enhance heat transfer between a fluid (e.g., air) and a media drive.